


Salmon Dating Madness

by Flootin



Series: Moonlight Coral and Other NSBS Fics [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is 20 while Agent 4 is 19, Agent 3 is Kelly, Agent 4 is Sheila, And by "Salmonid Things" I mean "Being Nuisances", F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Salmonids Doing Salmonid Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flootin/pseuds/Flootin
Summary: Sheila and Kelly have been planning this first date for about a month, and they decide on one thing to do for that date: A shift at Grizzco. Stuff ensues.





	Salmon Dating Madness

Sheila and Kelly had planned this first date for about a month, sending ideas between each other until they decided on one thing: a shift at Grizzco. Sheila thought that it could potentially show Kelly how effective in combat she truly is, thus she decided to plan the shift at a time where a high Salmonid count would emerge from the waters. It’s now the day of the date, and Kelly decides to put her lime-green hair into a long ponytail.  
  
 “Um, Kel? Don’t you think that would get in the way during the shift?” Sheila questions to the beautiful girl in front of her. She’d be lying if she said that Kelly didn’t look quite pretty with that ponytail.  
  
 “Trust me, Sheila, I have plans for this thing!” Kelly replies, “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t do it this way.”  
  
 “Hey, I don’t doubt that it’ll be useful later on,” Sheila assures, “Anyway, are you ready for the shift?”  
  
 “I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Kelly responds.  
  
"Alright, then let’s do it to it!” Sheila confidently exclaims as she leads her partner out of the apartment and to Grizzco.

* * *

 “Ah, great timing kid! Those Salmonids have been really eager today. And I see you brought a partner with you this time too!” the bear statue exclaims. Kelly’s thoughts tell her to question how the statue can talk, but she represses those thoughts as she puts on one of the many Grizzco uniforms that hang on the wall.  
   
“So, uh, what’s the weapon selection at the moment?” Kelly asks the statue, or as its name tag states, Mr. Grizz.  
  
 “Ah, I’m so glad you asked. This shift involves the Grizzco Weapon Randomizer. Basically, before every wave, you get a random weapon designed by the team here at Grizzco. These weapons are designed to take care of Salmonids quickly and efficiently, perfect for getting as many of those precious Golden Eggs as possible,”   
Grizz explains  
  
 “Alright, I think I got it. This should be fairly straightforward, then,” Kelly assumes as Sheila beckons her to the boat. Seems like it’s just them two for this shift as they leave for Marooner’s Bay.

* * *

 As the boat nears Marooner’s Bay, Kelly starts to shift in place nervously.   
“Kel? Is something the matter?” Sheila concernedly asks.  
  
 “I’m not too sure if I can handle these guys. I mean, these ‘Boss Salmonids’ seem like serious business, and look at lil’ ol’ me…”  
  
 “Kelly, these things are nothing compared to your prowess! You’d be able to run circles around them, “ Sheila exclaims.  
   
 "I mean, if you say so…” Kelly states with a sigh as the two Super Jump out of the boat and onto the landing point in Marooner’s Bay. Sheila ends up getting a Grizzco Slosher while Kelly winds up with the Grizzco Charger. Sheila decides to go wild with the Slosher, trying to cover as much turf as she can before the wave starts.  
 ** _3!_** ** _  
_** ** _2!_** ** _  
_** ** _1!_** ** _  
_** ** _WAVE START!_**  
  
Kelly goes down to the edge of the water behind the egg basket, starting to rapid-fire all the Chums in quick succession. After a few seconds, a foghorn blares in the distance as a Flyfish dashes towards the mainland. Once it opens its missile launchers, Sheila and Kelly both simultaneously throw bombs in the compartments, blowing up the Flyfish.  
  
However, Sheila allowed herself to get so distracted by the Flyfish that Chums and Smallfry start to surround her. Kelly decides to nab a Golden Egg, using her ponytail to grab a second, and starts rapid-firing at all the Salmonids surrounding Sheila, making sure not a single one gets even close to her.  
  
 “Kelly! Thanks a bunch!” Sheila yells as Kelly takes the eggs to the basket. Before the conversation continues, however, the foghorn blows once again. The pair notice a Steel Eel heading straight for the egg basket, thus Kelly decides to jump down to shoot the tail. Though, by the time she could grab the Golden Eggs, time was almost running out. Kelly starts swimming for the egg basket as fast as she could, staying in it ‘till the very end. As she was about to put the last Golden Egg in the basket, however…  
 ** _  
THAT’S A WRAP!_** ** _  
_**  
The shift is unfortunately cut short as the two are forced to Super Jump back to the boat as they head back to Inkopolis.

* * *

The two head out of the Grizzco building, Sheila having a bright smile on her face.  
 “And what’s got you so cheerful after our loss, Sheila?” Kelly questions.  
  
 “Oh come on, nothing’s truly a loss when you saved someone in danger!” Sheila lovingly exclaims.  
  
 “I wasn’t about to let anybody hurt you, not even Salmonids like those!” Kelly explains.  
  
 “And now I know that for certain, my beautiful knight in shining armor,” Sheila flirtatiously states.  
  
 “A-Aw, shucks, Sheila… Y’know what? When we get back to our apartment, I’m gonna treat you like the royalty you are to me,” Kelly says.  
  
“I don’t doubt it for a second!” Sheila cheerily yells as the two enter their apartment. Some say that on that very night, the shenanigans of the pair of agents were heard all throughout Inkopolis.

**Author's Note:**

> Another random oneshot I decided to do. At this point, I should just call this series "Agent 3x4 fics + Moonlight Coral."


End file.
